Une grosse surprise
by Little-Star21
Summary: Drago et Harry sont en couple depuis quelques temps et ils décident de faire l'annonce au parents de Drago ainsi qu'à Sirius. Comment ceux-ci vont-ils réagir ?


**Note de l'auteure :** Petit défi que je me suis lancer moi même, j'utilise une liste avec 100 thèmes et je demande à une personne de me donner un fandom et un synopsis.

 **Thème :** Introduction (dans le sens de présentation)

 **Disclaimer :** Le tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

 **Correctrice :** Isotope

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter formaient un couple uni et très amoureux. Ils étaient présentement en septième et dernière année et réussissaient à se faufiler en douce dans des endroits quelque peu inusités afin de partager des moments intimes. L'année touchait à sa fin, et les élèves allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux. De son côté, Harry n'avait plus à retourner chez les Dursley et ne savait pas trop où aller. Il y avait toujours chez son parrain, mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer les nounous face aux comportements immatures de l'homme. Il voulait passer du temps avec son amant, mais ils devaient d'abord trouver une maison pour habiter ensemble. Les deux amoureux étaient au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie en cette belle soirée étoilée, et c'est à ce moment-là que Drago choisit de faire sa proposition.

\- Dis amour, tu voudrais venir avec moi au manoir familial ?

\- Tu es certain que ce soit une bonne idée avec tes parents ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ? La guerre est terminée et tu es un héros.

\- Pourquoi pas. Faudrait juste que je l'annonce à mon parrain, il va faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant que nous sommes ensemble.

\- La réaction de mes parents risque d'être semblable.

Les deux jeunes adultes éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène. Harry accepta l'invitation et, dès le lendemain, il envoya une lettre à son parrain.

Quelques jours plus tard au Square Grimmauld, Sirius était installé à la table avec son café et la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir quelques instants plus tôt.

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Je t'écris pour te dire que je ne rentre pas à la maison pour le moment. Depuis quelques mois, je suis en couple avec une personne merveilleuse, et je vais passer un moment avec lui chez ses parents. Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt, si tu es d'accord de nous recevoir tous les deux chez toi dans les prochaines semaines._

 _Harry_

Sirius souriait comme un parfait abruti à l'annonce de son filleul. Ce dernier s'était trouvé une fille qui le rendait heureux ! Il attendait leur arrivée avec impatience.

C'était la dernière journée, les élèves prirent le train et, une fois à King's Cross, se séparèrent pour la dernière fois. Harry et Drago avaient pris un compartiment chacun de leur côté avec leurs amis respectifs. Une fois à destination, ils se rejoignirent derrière la gare et Drago les fit transplaner devant les grilles du manoir. Ils remontèrent l'allée et le jeune homme blond ouvrit en grand les portes de la demeure, faisant ainsi sursauter quelques elfes de maison au passage.

\- Mère ! Père ! Je suis rentré, et j'ai quelqu'un avec moi.

Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent en courant, mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant qui se tenait à côté de leur fils. Ils échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant de se retourner vers leur Drago.

\- Voici mon petit-ami, Harry Potter.

Le visage de Lucius se figea un instant et Narcissa resta bouche-bée. Drago attrapa la main de Harry et l'entraîna en courant vers sa chambre avant que ses parents ne réagissent. Alors qu'il referma la porte, il entendit au loin son père hurler :

\- Drago, tu es déshérité, et que je ne te revoie plus mettre les pieds dans ce manoir.

\- Bon, le séjour n'aura pas été de longue durée.

Drago attrapa tous ses effets personnels qu'il rétrécit et emballa dans une malle. Harry prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'antre. Une fois le feu vert, Harry annonça la destination en lâchant une seconde poignée et se retrouva instantanément dans la cuisine de son parrain, qui lisait tranquillement le journal.

\- Bonjour Harry, quel bon vent t'amène si tôt ? Je croyais que tu allais passer quelques temps avec ta copine.

\- Bonjour Sirius. On vient de se faire mettre dehors par ses parents donc nous voici.

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago sortit de la cheminée. Le regard de l'ancien prisonnier se posa sur lui, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de lâcher un « Quoi ? » bien retentissant et de s'évanouir en plein milieu de la cuisine.


End file.
